Our dirty little secret
by Klainerieg
Summary: Kurt is an outcast and a member of the glee club. He is secretly dating Blaine Anderson, but no one is allowed to know. Will they be able to keep it a secret or will the school and, even worse, Blaine's parents find out.


Here we go again, another day of high school. A place full of ignorant jackasses and Neanderthals. As I walk through the halls I realize how much has changed since last year. I still get bullied a lot and people call me names wherever I go. But it doesn't bother me as much because now I have friends. When I arrive at my locker Rachel is already standing there, waiting for me. As I reach her she immediately starts talking about het weekend. We saw each other yesterday but that doesn't stop Rachel Berry.

Classes are boring. I don't know who is the least motivated to be here, the students or the teachers. At least I had French, my favorite subject. I absolutely love insulting the jocks to their face without them even knowing it. When it was time for lunch I went to sit at the glee club table. We were a bunch of misfits, but I didn't care. Because no matter what, I knew these guys would always have my back. As the others were talking about a party Puck was throwing Friday I looked over at the popular table. It was like going to the zoo and watching a bunch of apes. Most of the jocks were throwing food around and making fun of passing outcasts. They were surrounded by a bunch of cheerleaders. Now that Quinn, Santana and Brittany had joined glee, all of these girls wanted to become the new head bitch. And then there was the quarterback: Blaine Anderson. He was the best athlete in the school and everybody looked up to him. At that moment he looked up and we locked eyes. He smiled at me precariously. I smiled back but he looked away quickly. I sighed and Santana, who had seen everything, patted me on the knee. The group started talking about song selections for this weeks' assignment and I joined in.

* **$$* * *xx

As I came down the stairs Friday night I saw Finn sitting on the couch. He hadn't left his spot from when he went to sit down after Friday night dinner.

"Come on Finn, It's time to go!".

Finn looked up with pleading eyes

"But I want to see the end of the game, it's almost over."

I sighed but sat down next to him. An hour later we arrived at the party. Finn was happy he could drink as I told him I would be designated driver. As we entered the house we saw everyone was already there. And with everyone I mean all the members of the glee club. We may be losers but we know how to party. We did this almost every week. On other days we went to breadsticks together or had a sleepover. I sat down on the couch next to Santana and Brittany. It was obvious that they had been drinking. Santana was starting to get moody and Brittany had already taken off her top. After an hour we were telling stories about our first experiences with alcohol. Of course everyone remembered my Bambi fiasco. At this moment Mercedes sat down next to me

" Blaine's here" she said to me.

I looked at the living room and there he was. I quickly stood up and walked over to him. He was talking to Mike and Puck. He smiled when he saw me.

"hey Kurt, I'm glad to see you."

I didn't bother to reply. I took him by the hand and dragged him upstairs. Mike and Puck were smirking and went to join the others. I entered Pucks Room and locked the door. When I turned around I saw Blaine sitting on the bed, smiling at me.

" well, someone is excited." he said grinning

"I've missed you." I told him as I walked up to him. I stood between his legs and he grabbed my hands.

"I missed you too."

I looked into his hazel eyes. So warm and beautiful. I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. The kiss was soft. I smiled as I ended the kiss, but Blaine laid down on his back and pulled me on top of him. Before I could say anything he was kissing me again. But this time, it was full of passion. After a while I pulled away. I laid next to him and we cuddled for a while.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow ?" I asked him.

"I've got a paper to write, but I'll do it in the morning."

We got up and, after making out for a few more minutes, we went downstairs. We were greeted by wolf whistles from Santana.

"You better not have done anything on my bed!" Puck said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and got something to drink for myself and my boyfriend. Blaine and I had been dating for a couple of months now. We were happy and in love. But there was one problem: Blaine's parents. They were very uptight people. They had high expectations of Blaine. He needed to have straight A's and a great athletic accomplishments. They were known to be homophobic. Blaine was terrified of them finding out he was gay. But in Lima, Ohio word travels fast. So no one at school was allowed to know about Blaine's sexuality. Well, No one except the glee club. They knew about our relationship and they kept it a secret. That is why he often hanged out with us after school even though he wasn't a part of the club himself. But at school we had to lie low. Sometimes we hooked up in the bathrooms or the library, but mostly we just ignored each other. It was hard, but I loved Blaine. And if that was what it took to be with him, I would do it.

"If I'm going to finish that paper I should get some sleep. Do you want me to take you home ?" Blaine said after a while.

" No I'm okay, I need to take Finn home."

I walked him to his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sleep tight" I said to him.

"Sweet dreams, love."

He gave me one last kiss before he got in his car. As I watched him Drive off I thought about how lucky I was to have him in my live, even if was a secret.

_**So that's it. What do you think ? should I continue ? reviews make me a very happy klainer. **_


End file.
